


back room business

by prankingteapot



Series: fire emblem [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, interruptions during sex, panty vibrators, sex in the back room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Lissa gets a job, and gets something even more from her new co-worker.or, the au fic where they’ve never met until Lissa gets a job at a sex toy shop and she and Maribelle get to know each other intimately in the back room.
Series: fire emblem [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558153
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been a while since my collaborator and i have written a fic together (instead of writing two separate fics/chapters), and about these two (bc they’re great), so we had a talk and decided to kill two birds with one stone and do just that, just because. hope you like it!

* * *

Starting a new job anywhere was a scary prospect, but to Lissa, the fact that she had somehow landed a part-time job at the local sex toy shop made that idea even scarier, if possible. Sure she was over 18 and was legally able to work there, but she knew that she was thought of as an innocent girl, not one who would have a job selling various toys and adult products. And the thought of it kind of intimidated her. 

Still, a job was a job, and while she hadn’t expected to be called for and have a successful interview, she was still happy about it. She was sort of familiar with the place (appropriately named, ‘The Toy Box’); it was a small shop located on the outskirts of town, between a tattoo parlor and a family owned Chinese food shop. The store had a website that she had ordered a toy or two from before, but she’d never physically gone into the place. She had also never been with anyone intimately, but had learned how to take care of herself over the years. She had become very familiar with her own body and what she liked, and the toys had definitely helped with that. 

But now was not the time for her to get distracted with thinking of her habits; now was the time to focus and learn about her new job.

She had arrived at the store, and was still sitting in her car. After giving herself a little pep talk, she left the safety of her vehicle and took her first steps into the shop, the little bell above the door announcing her arrival. 

The first thing her eyes landed on was the woman standing behind the free-standing counter in the middle of the store, who had looked up at the tinkle noise of the bell. She looked a bit older than Lissa was, but not by much. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was dressed in the work uniform (a white top with the shop’s logo embroidered above the breast pocket, and a short black skirt). Lissa’s heart skipped a beat as she walked over to the counter, and once there, she opened her mouth to give the other girl a greeting and to introduce herself, but was beat to it. 

“Hello, you must be the new girl,” the girl greeted her kindly, before quickly looking at Lissa up and down. “The manager didn’t say that you were such a darling little thing.” 

Lissa’s words got caught in her throat as the other girl came around the counter so she was standing in front of Lissa. She brought her hand up to Lissa’s chin and tilted her head up slightly so their eyes met. “Oh, but you seem too innocent to be working here. I doubt you’ve ever owned a sex toy, much less used one, hm?” 

“I-I’ve used one before,” Lissa managed quietly, instantly blushing once the words left her mouth from what she had just admitted to a stranger (albeit, a very pretty one, in her opinion). “Um...but I’ve never actually been inside the shop before.”

“I can tell,” the other girl replied with a quick nod, “you’re all blushy. It’s quite adorable, really.”

She let go of Lissa’s chin, deciding to continue with the introductions like she was supposed to. “I’m Maribelle. I’ll be showing you around and getting you comfortable with the work around here.” 

“Hi, Maribelle, I’m Lissa,” Lissa said. “So um, what do we need to do first?” 

Maribelle smiled. “I appreciate your wanting to get right to it. Let me start by showing you around a little bit,” Maribelle said. “And then we can get down to work.”

Lissa nodded, following Maribelle as she turned away from her. She led her back to the front of the store, near the door where Lissa had come in. There was a display of shelves filled with boxes and books, most of them sexual in nature. 

“This is where we keep the books and games,” Maribelle explained, pointing to a few in specific. “Sexual position books, naughty card games, and the works.”

Blushing a bit as she looked over the items, Lissa nodded. She’d heard of the books and games, but had never browsed or played any of them, respectively. Maribelle watched Lissaintently and with a slight gleam in her eyes, before clearing her throat to get her attention again. “Now, over here is where we keep the toys.”

Lissa followed Maribelle over to another wall, swallowing as she was faced with a wall with boxes that contained vibrators and dildos and many other sex toys. She could barely think about the names of the toys without blushing, so she had no idea how she would be able to sell them to—

She was distracted by a brush of Maribelle’s hand against her butt, and quickly looked from the wall to her new coworker at her side, who was looking innocently back at her. 

“Is there a problem?” 

Lissa swallowed. “N-no, but...”

“I haven’t known you for long, but I must say, you have a nice one.” 

A small squeeze of Lissa’s butt accompanied Maribelle’s words, making Lissa squeak. Lissa’s heart skipped a beat again when Maribelle gave her a little smirk, and she opened her mouth to say something, before Maribelle grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards another wall. Lissa was a bit surprised when she was pulled passed the wall (this one had various roleplay outfits and skimpy lingerie on hangers), before she found herself being pulled past a swinging door and into a small, dimly lit room lined with boxes and other merchandise; she quickly realized that this was the back room. Lissa was gently pushed against the closest wall with Maribelle facing her, and she looked at Maribelle confusedly. “Excuse me, Maribelle, what...”

“Darling, I won’t sugarcoat this. You’re lovely and adorable and I’ve wanted to kiss you since you first walked through that door. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Lissa was still a bit confused, but let things happen as the other girl leaned forward, one hand brushing her cheek as she took her lips into a gentle kiss. Lissa let Maribelle take the lead, letting out a little moan as Maribelle’s tongue pushed into her mouth. Lissa was vaguely aware of a gentle hand on her breast, which grasped her mound in a generous handful. She was confused once more when Maribelle’s lips suddenly pulled away, and she was looking deep into her eyes again. 

“Now listen, I think we both know this is not proper work behavior, but there’s no way I’m stopping it from happening now that I think you’re on board.”

She paused a moment, allowing Lissa nod her confirmation before continuing. “But you’re going to have to keep your voice down for what happens next, alright, my dear? I can help you with that though, don’t worry.” 

She brought her free hand up to Lissa’s mouth and covered it, but kept her other hand perched on Lissa’s chest. Maribelle waited for Lissa’s confirmation again, getting it a moment later. 

“Alright, stay nice and quiet for me, now,” Maribelle whispered, finally moving her hand from Lissa’s breast down over her tummy and under her skirt. She rubbed the front of Lissa’s panties, encouraged from the small moan she almost immediately got in response (and the small wet spot that quickly appeared under her fingertips). 

“You’re so cute,” Maribelle commented, moving her hand up slightly so she could put her hand down the front of Lissa’s panties, letting her fingers quest below to Lissa’s slick entrance. “Oh, and already so wet for me, hm?”

She toyed with Lissa’s slick nether lips for a moment before she slowly slid a finger inside, letting the heel of her hand press against Lissa’s mound. She felt the other girl’s inner walls clench slightly around her digit once she had pressed in fully. 

“Just relax and let me make you come, alright?” 

Pushing down her nervous excitement from the progression of things, Lissa nodded again, meeting Maribelle’s eyes as Maribelle slowly began pumping her finger. This was normally Lissa’s favorite way to warm herself up when she masturbated, but she was quickly finding out that having someone else finger her paled in comparison to when she did it to herself. She allowed the first moan from her mouth to slip out against Maribelle’s hand, which helped to encourage the other girl. She picked her up speed a bit, curling her finger slightly inside, sending shivers down Lissa’s spine. 

“Would you be comfortable with another?” Maribelle whispered when she met Lissa’s eyes again, and Lissa nodded immediately. Maribelle slowed her pumping down before gently pushing another digit inside of Lissa to join the other. She crossed them, before picking up the speed that she’d been using before, causing Lissa’s eyes to widen and a long, low moan to come from her mouth. 

The effect she was causing the other girl was starting to get to Maribelle (pride and arousal was a new, dual feeling that she loved), and she unconsciously rubbed her legs together as she continued fingering Lissa. She felt it her duty to get the other girl off first, but thought of a way to whet her appetite a bit. 

She removed her hand from Lissa’s mouth, only letting one small moan slip out from Lissa’s mouth before covering the girl’s lips with her own again, wasting no time in bringing them into another equally passionate kiss, pressing their bodies closer together. Lissa moaned into Maribelle’s mouth, both from the surprise of the kiss and how she was still being fingered. Maribelle’s fingers pumped at rapid speed, and she eagerly took each moan from the other girl into their kiss. She pulled away from the kiss again, pressing her forehead against the other girl’s and panting out in a low, husky voice, “Are you going to come?”

Lissa whimpered. “Y-yes...”

“Are you going to come on my fingers like a good girl?” 

“Yess...!” 

Both parties were ready, and it was only moments away, but then a noise broke over the sounds of moaning and panting: the little bell above the door rang, the sign that a customer had arrived. Maribelle instantly paused her pumping (with her digits completely buried inside of Lissa, naturally), and she quickly withdrew them (ignoring the little groan from Lissa at suddenly being empty), bringing them to her mouth to suck them clean in a display that both surprised Lissa and flustered her more as she watched her coworker do it. Maribelle absentmindedly licked her lips before transitioning back into employee mode.

“Damn...alright, make yourself presentable and meet me out there in exactly a minute,” Maribelle instructed. Lissa nodded, and Maribelle grudgingly pulled away from her to leave the back room. 

Panting, flustered beyond belief, and just on this side of relief (her nethers still tingling from how close she’d been), Lissa took a deep breath, wondering what had just happened as she tried to collect herself.

“Hello, and welcome to the Toy Box. How can I help you today?” Maribelle greeted the customer cheerfully, as she arrived back at the counter. She saw that he was a tall man, with dark hair and a stoic face. She also saw that he couldn’t meet her eyes, noting how his eyes were looking slightly behind her. 

“I’m just browsing,” he replied quietly, and Maribelle nodded. She frequently got a good collection of customers like this, and was used to them. 

“Alright. Well, please let me know if I can help you with anything.” 

The man nodded once, turning back towards the wall to try to browse the large collection of different toys on the wall, and Maribelle turned her head just then to see Lissa coming out of the back room. Maribelle straightened up as Lissa walked up to her, nonchalantly brushing her hair, trying to look as normal as possible despite just being about to come.

“Hi,” she said cheerfully, coming to stand by Maribelle. “I have a question about some supplies in the back room I have to ask you about when you’re available.” 

Maribelle smirked. “Of course. I’m just helping this customer and I’ll be right there.” 

Lissa looked to the man just in time to see him flinch at the mention of himself, and nodded. She leaned against the counter right next to Maribelle and waited until she could meet her eyes again (her heart skipping a beat once they did, the memory of doing so while Maribelle had had her in the back room still very fresh in her mind), feeling a bit brave as she reached behind her and brushed her hand over her butt as Maribelle had done to her. 

Maribelle raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face at Lissa’s daring move, proud that the innocent girl she’d met almost an hour ago seemed to be warming up to her enough to flirt back at her.

The customer still had his back turned, so Maribelle pulled her own move. She brought her hand up to her mouth, spreading her fingers and wiggling her tongue between them for a few seconds before bringing her hand back down. A spark of arousal shot through Lissa’s spine at Maribelle’s mouthed, ‘ _I want to make you come_ ’ to her. 

Lissa moved her hand to cup Maribelle’s butt, giving a small squeeze to try to make her next move. Still amused (and proud), Maribelle felt like she was about two seconds away from shoving Lissa against the counter and resuming their back room rendezvous right here, even if there was still a customer here browsing the wares. 

Before she could act, however, the customer suddenly turned around, his face flushed. He shook his head at the girls, coughing to clear his throat. “M-maybe not today after all. Thanks, anyway.” 

They waited until the man had rushed out the door before looking to each other and bolting for the back once more. Once there, Lissa once again found herself shoved against the wall, with Maribelle standing in front of her, still wearing the smirk.

“That was a bit naughty of you to do while we had a customer,” she said, with not a tinge of actual scolding in her voice. 

“You’re one to talk,” Lissa replied playfully. “Why don’t you— _ah_ , oh yeah, do that...” 

Lissa hadn’t noticed Maribelle’s hand sneakily slinking back down her body and under her skirt while they were talking, so the sudden surprise of Maribelle’s fingers back inside her was a nice surprise. Maribelle let Lissa get used to her fingers again, starting with a few long, slow pumps before picking up her speed like before again. She crossed her fingers and got another long moan in reply, and brought her hand up to Lissa’s mouth to cover it again, and Lissa met her eyes.

“Just to be safe,” Maribelle whispered with a wink, and got another nod. Lissa leaned back and settled in against the wall for the ride (which hopefully wouldn’t be interrupted this time). Small moans came from behind Maribelle’s hand as she continued pumping away.

Lissa ground her hips against Maribelle’s hand to meet her thrusts as best as she could, the moans becoming more high pitched as she was brought closer again. Maribelle leaned in close to Lissa’s ear, taking on the low, husky voice once more, giving Lissa another surprise.

“If this back room wasn’t so cramped, I’d drop to my knees and eat the fuck out of your pussy until you come on my tongue. But maybe I can do that some other time, hm?”

Lissa let out a frantic moan from behind Maribelle’s hand, practically dancing on her fingers, surprised by the sudden burst of dirty talk. 

“This will have to do, because I know you’re just about to finish now, darling. Come on, come on my fingers.”

Lissa’s eyes snapped shut and her legs trembled as she finally broke, moaning against the hand covering her mouth as the white hot waves of pleasure washed over her. Maribelle did her best to finger her throughout and hold Lissa up as she rode through her orgasm, until her tight inner walls finally stopped clenching rapidly around Maribelle’s fingers and Lissa’s body stopped trembling so harshly. She opened her eyes and looked to Maribelle, who finally uncovered her mouth. Lissa opened her mouth to speak but Maribelle was quicker, covering her new friend’s mouth with her lips in a quick kiss once more. Lissa eagerly kissed her back, before pulling back, resting her head against the wall as she panted. 

“Wow, that was great,” she said, before a grin broke out over her mouth. “But, I think it’s time to show you some pleasure now!” 

Before Maribelle could respond, Lissa dropped to her knees. Sure, Maribelle had just mentioned that it was too crowded, but that didn’t stop Lissa from kicking some boxes out of the way so she could do exactly what her new companion’s dirty talk had just been about. It was still pretty cramped, but Maribelle was far too horny to give a damn, especially watching Lissa’s dainty fingers flip her skirt up to make way for her destination.

The journey was a lot easier than Lissa expected, and she gasped at the sight under her coworker’s skirt. “You didn’t wear panties today?” She asked, clearly taken aback by the sight.

Maribelle sighed happily. “No, of course I didn’t,” she said as if it was obvious.

Lissa shrugged. “Well, makes my job easier,” she said before diving into Maribelle’s dripping wet pussy. Her tongue made contact with the more mature woman’s folds and had an immediate effect. Maribelle groaned lowly and reached down to tangle her fingers in Lissa’s hair. Encouraged by this, Lissa sucked on Maribelle’s clit in between desperate flicks of her tongue along her folds. She was eating Maribelle out like she was her last meal, and she was getting results.

“Oh baby, just like that,” Maribelle moaned, squeezing Lissa’s hair tight between her fingers. Contrary to her refined demeanor, Maribelle was proving herself as a master of dirty talk, and Lissa made it her goal to earn as much of it as possible. Just as she thought that, Maribelle showered her with more praise, throwing her head back against the wall and moaning, “fuck, you’re eating my pussy so good, babe…I love it.”

It was music to Lissa’s ears, and she was going to treasure every second as he tongue darted in, out, and in between Maribelle’s glistening nethers. She’d tasted herself on her fingers, but the taste of another girl straight from the source was better than she could imagine, and she figured it probably tasted better due to the circumstances.

Speaking of which, once she gave Maribelle’s clit some more love, the girl above her moaned before launching into encouraging her again. “I’m gonna cum soon, babe. Keep going!”

With what happened last time in mind, Lissa sped up her pace, determined to bring Maribelle to her climax without getting interrupted by another customer. “Yes, yes,” Maribelle moaned. “I’m going to—“

The bell rang again, signaling that another customer had entered the store. 

“Shit!” Lissa cursed under her breath, shooting to her feet and frantically adjusting her clothes to be presentable. Assuming Maribelle was doing the same, Lissa bolted from the room (making sure to close the door behind her tight) just as their guest was starting to wonder where everyone was. 

“Hello!” She greeted. She had the realization that her breath probably smelled like Maribelle’s scent so she decided to stay as far away as she could get away with.

This time, it was a girl who seemed just as young and innocent as her paying them a visit, and she waved back timidly. 

“Hello,” she said. “I’m just looking…”

“Let me know if I can help you with anything!” Lissa said cutely, thinking about the current situation in the back room and how she was going to eat her friend out once she got back there.

Of course, it was just her luck that the girl decided to buy something. So Lissa had to fumble about with the checkout process she hadn’t done yet before she could do that. To top it all off, this girl was just so cute, Lissa had half a mind to invite her back to make this illicit rendezvous a threesome. She resisted for the sake of keeping her job, and set about figuring out how to work the system. Surely it couldn’t be too hard…

Meanwhile, Maribelle was slumped against the wall, breathing heavy. She knew she would not be able to come down from this high easily and decided to not even risk getting caught. Lissa could handle herself out there while Maribelle waited in the back for her sweet release to finally come to her. She was so, so close, the temptation was there to reach down and finger herself to her own completion, but she knew her digits wouldn’t be able to match the feeling of Lissa’s mouth. The wait was torturous but finally the door to the back room swung open, Lissa practically bursting into the room with the sound of the customer leaving in the background.

“Finally!” Maribelle gasped, spreading her legs again to let Lissa drop to her knees and continue going to town on her.  “I was so close,” Maribelle whined. “Be a good girl and eat my pussy extra well to get me back there, okay?”

Lissa didn’t respond with words, her mouth was too busy exploring the folds in front of it, and now she decided to add in her fingers, sliding them inside Maribelle smoothly. The backroom became filled with moans, groans, and the wet sounds of Maribelle’s pussy as Lissa’s fingers and tongue pleasured it thoroughly.

“God, baby,” Maribelle moaned. “Please, make me cum. I want to cum for you so, ah, fucking bad.” 

To accompany the filthy things she was saying, her hand shot back to Lissa’s head and gripped her hair tight. Lissa was more than happy to oblige, pumping her fingers in and out of Maribelle faster. 

“That’s right,” Maribelle moaned. “Give it to me, darling, oh _fuck_!”

Maribelle’s thighs squeezed around Lissa’s head tight. The feeling was new to Lissa, but it wasn’t going to distract her from her task, and that was giving this gorgeous girl a reason to do such a thing.

“God, you’re so good, Lissa,” Maribelle moaned. Suddenly, her whole body tensed, and she could feel the wave of orgasm approach her. “More. I’m…I’m going to cum. I’m…!”

She painfully tugged on Lissa’s hair as she broke her own rule, screaming a long, loud, “fuck!” Her orgasm was so intense, she squirted on Lissa’s face, but Lissa didn’t let the sudden surprise stop her from fucking Maribelle all the way through her orgasm.

Maribelle no longer cared that she was at work, and her loud scream tapered off into several more loud moans as she came down from her intense orgasm. 

“God,” She sighed. “That was…incredible.”

Lissa giggled and got to her feet, the sight of her slick face causing Maribelle to gasp. 

“I could tell,” she said cutely. “You totally squirted all over my face.”

Maribelle covered her mouth, a blush forming on her face. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve never squirted before. I didn’t even know I could do that.”

“That’s okay,” Lissa said, leaning her face in close. “I’m proud I could do something like that for you.”

The girls shared another kiss, this one tender and romantic.

When they pulled back, Maribelle resumed as much of a professional demeanor as she could. “Okay, now let’s get back to work, shall we?”

Lissa nodded. “Yeah! And let’s do that again sometime.”

Maribelle heaved a deep breath. “Honey, we’re going to have to do that again very, _very_ soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write another chapter of this for self indulgent reasons. hope you like it, and happy valentine’s day!

* * *

Over the month or so that Lissa had been working at the Toy Box, she and Maribelle had gotten awfully close. Their back room rendezvous were frequent, and while they had mostly learned to stay quiet, they had had a close call of almost getting caught by the manager. But a quickly fabricated story from Maribelle saved them. 

“That was close,” Lissa whispered, quickly brushing her hair back into place. Maribelle had taken a liking to pulling Lissa’s hair when she was being pleasured against the wall, and Lissa had no complaints. “You saved us, but maybe we should start being a little more careful about being secretive.”

“I can’t argue with you there,” Maribelle said with a sigh, before an idea suddenly popped into her head. “Hang on, I think you’ve given me an idea.”

Lissa cocked her head. “What is it?”

“You said we should try to be a little more secretive, and I think I have just the way for us to be.” 

She nodded to the shelves of the stock room wall, where some clearance items were (and had been) sitting for a while, either waiting for a relevant sale to come back or for someone to order them from the website. Among them were a pair of panties with a tiny vibrator that sat in a secret pocket in the crotch, some packages of ben wa balls, and a few butterfly vibrators that stayed held in place by some straps that went around the user’s hips. 

It took only a moment for Lissa to realize what Maribelle had been implying, and the girls shared a knowing look before reaching for the packages.

* * *

The days after that were filled with less of the girls potentially being caught and more with them secretly indulging themselves during the work day. Maribelle now spent her days more or less under Lissa’s control of her panties vibrator, while Lissa stayed moving on her feet and was rewarded with the subtle movements of the ben wa balls inside her. By the time the first work day with the new arrangements had ended, both girls were desperate for each other and some relief, and ended up cementing their friendship in the back of Maribelle’s car in the parking lot with some mutual masturbating that ended in duel screaming orgasms. 

But after the novelty of the new plans had worn off slightly, and they needed a new way to spice things up, it was one of Lissa’s ideas that sparked it. Maribelle was still the one who mostly rung up the customers’ purchases, so while she engaged them in the familiar song and dance, Lissa would subtly tease her with the little controller, enjoying seeing her try to keep herself composed as the vibration intensity was tested. 

“Tha-aank you, and please come again!” Maribelle said to the latest customer, who gave her a slightly confused look, but thanked her. Once they were gone, Maribelle turned to Lissa who was giving her a sly look. 

“Almost got you,” Lissa teased, pushing the little button in her other hand again, making Maribelle lean back against the counter and bite her lower lip. 

“Ngh, darling,  _ please _ ,” Maribelle groaned, her fingers gripping the counter’s edge as she allowed the sensations to wash over her, after being used to just the dull sensation of the lowest setting that Lissa had left the panties on for most of that morning. 

“I thought you deserved a little bit, since you’ve been pretty good today,” Lissa said. She had gotten a bit braver, definitely a change from when she had first started working there. Maribelle nodded, but her pleasure was short lived as they both heard the little bell above the door give another ring, an indication of another customer. Maribelle looked to Lissa, expecting her to turn the intensity down, but Lissa shook her head. 

“You got this,” she whispered, as Maribelle turned around to see their latest customer. Her eyes widened when she realized that she recognized him. It was the same tall man who had come in on Lissa’s first day (and a few days after that, but had still never bought anything before). In fact, this man was notorious for coming in, browsing for a few minutes, and never buying anything, instead seeming too overwhelmed by the wares and the fact that he had stepped into the shop in the first place.

She cleared her throat. “Welcome to the Toy Box.”

He met her eyes and gave a nod, coming over to the counter. He took a deep breath, tapping his fingers against the counter. 

“I-I think today’s gonna be the day. I’m...ready to buy something. I’m just not sure where I’d find it here.” 

“Alright, what are you looking for?” Maribelle asked. She was trying to focus on the man, but couldn’t ignore the feelings between her legs. Lissa was watching from the side of the counter, and could see Maribelle subtly rubbing her legs together from the sensations. 

The man was fumbling with his phone, and taking another deep breath, showed Maribelle the screen. On it was the product description page for one of the many male masturbation toys they sold there, small disposable strokers. 

Maribelle nodded, turning her head and pointing to one of the walls of toys, one she had showed Lissa on her first day. The man nodded, brushing past the counter to retrieve it, leaving the girls for a moment. 

“Darling, please turn it down, I’m close,” Maribelle whispered desperately, but Lissa shook her head, a smirk on her face. 

“I think I want to see you come instead,” she whispered back, thumbing the switch to its highest setting. Maribelle let out a little whimper, throwing her head back a bit, legs trembling. She managed to stay pretty quiet, but the sight of her (and knowing what she was experiencing) turned Lissa on even more. She couldn’t do anything as she watched her co-worker/girlfriend come right in front of her and in public, but she figured she’d be in for it later when they weren’t working. For now, she hit the button on the controller, putting Maribelle’s little panties vibrator back on the lowest setting once more. 

Just as Maribelle began to calm down, the man returned to the register, his hand shaking slightly with the box he was now holding, the product he’d asked about. 

“I, um...”

“You don’t need to say anything, it’s alright,” Maribelle said, reaching for the package and beginning the process of ringing him up. He seemed thankful for that, keeping his head down as she rang him up, only making eye contact only to pay for his things. 

“T-thank you,” he said once it was over, and Maribelle handed him the bag over the counter. 

“Don’t be afraid to come again,” Maribelle replied cheerfully, which seemed to make the man blush harder. He opened his mouth to try to mumble a reply, but instead turned and left the store. 

“At least he bought something this time. Good for him,” Lissa said, and Maribelle nodded.

“Now, I’ve got a little matter to attend with you in the back room.” 

Lissa’s heart skipped a beat, figuring she knew where this was going. Each time Maribelle said this, it was guaranteed that either of them would leave the back room with an orgasm or two under her belt (that was, if a customer coming in didn’t interrupt them). 

Lissa eagerly followed Maribelle to the back, where they had been many times before. She found herself pushed against the wall, with Maribelle’s lips pressing against hers and her hands roaming over her chest. Lissa kissed her back, this kiss one of the more frantic shared between the two. This could be classified as just a quick break in the work day session. The girls’ tongues tongues darted two and fro, and Lissa felt one of Maribelle’s hands squeeze her breast through her shirt. She moaned into the kiss, and lifted her own hands to Maribelle’s chest to reciprocate. But before she could, Maribelle broke the kiss, giving Lissa a look, before beginning to move down her body. Not unfamiliar with getting to her knees between Lissa’s legs in this room, she quickly flipped her skirt up as Lissa spread her legs a bit. 

Lissa had sometimes indulged in Maribelle’s habit of not wearing panties (Especially on the days when she had her little extra addition inside her person), and today was one of those days. One of Maribelle’s hands reached between Lissa’s legs, and a finger gave a gentle tug on the rubber ring that was left to stay outside of her from the string from the ben wa balls. Lissa gave a little moan as she felt the balls inside of her shift a bit, and she looked down to watch Maribelle play with them. 

Maribelle played with the ring a bit more, giving another little experimental tug on the ring and making Lissa moan again. Then without another word, she lowered her head and gave a little teasing lick to Lissa’s clit. Lissa’s inner muscles clenched, and the toy was pulled back inside her. Maribelle noted her girlfriend’s reaction, and wrapped her lips over Lissa’s clit, beginning to flick at it with her tongue as she ever so gently tried tugging on the ring again. 

“Oh, gods,” Lissa groaned, her legs buckling a bit. “M-Maribelle, please!”

She arched her back a bit when Maribelle’s tongue hit a good spot. She let Lissa’s body tug the balls completely inside, allowing them to settle low and heavy for a moment before she tried pulling them out again. With the treatment Maribelle was giving her girlfriend’s clit, Lissa’s inner walls clenched tightly around the balls, but Maribelle persisted, letting up with her tongue a bit to allow the first ball to just breach Lissa’s entrance. With a shudder, Lissa felt it come out, but had no time to get used to it as Maribelle was quickly back to work on licking her clit again and making her walls clench tightly around the first ball. Now with just one ball inside her, the sensations were lessened a bit, but still just as good. 

Maribelle continued the makeshift and slightly sexy game of tug of war as she ate Lissa out, encouraged by her moans but knowing just when to stop before the second ball came out of her pussy. A few times she brought Lissa nearly there but she always managed to stop right on time, giving her a moment to cool off before starting up again. The pleasure was getting to be too much, and Lissa knew she couldn’t take much more. 

“I’m gonna come,” she moaned. Maribelle seemed to be nearly ready to see her finish as well, and so she gave a slightly harder tug to the ring as she wrapped her lips around Lissa’s clit, zeroing in on making her finish. 

The sensation of the ball popping out of her pushed Lissa to her peak, and with a moan of Maribelle’s name, she came. Maribelle was a bit surprised when she felt the unusual sensation of a gush on her cheek, Lissa squirting a bit from the intense orgasm. Nevertheless, she continued eating Lissa’s pussy through her orgasm, her cheeks soaked with squirt. 

When Lissa finally calmed down, panting, she looked down between her legs at her. Maribelle’s cheek was a bit wet and she had a trail of slick down her chin. 

Lissa chuckled. “Sorry about that. Guess I forgot to tell you that’s a new thing I discovered I can do when I masturbate with those toys.” 

Maribelle shook her head, pulling away from Lissa’s nethers and moved to standing in front of her again. She grabbed Lissa’s cheeks and brought her in for another kiss, their tongues darting again, and she tasted myself on Maribelle’s tongue. This was another quick kiss, and Maribelle pulled back. 

“Back to work?” she asked, and Lissa nodded. They took a moment to freshen up (Maribelle mostly, wiping her face with the jacket she’d brought), before nodding to each other and returning to the front room.

They had settled into a routine, and it definitely helped to make the work days interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> is that a possibility for a sequel i spy there at the end? maaaybe. 
> 
> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
